Goodbye Chains
by Capriccio Tinno
Summary: In which a Team Rocket Grunt decides to rebel against Giovanni. Some OCxGiovanni  flashbacks . Selected characters unrelated but important to the story. Mix of anime and games. Kanto Region. Rated M for eventual heavy swears and implied sex. Need reviews!


A/N: So it's been forever since I've actually posted anything...ever. I decided to make my first post here my Pokemon fanfic, and then depending on the reviews I get, I may or may not upload it to my dA.

It is a combination of the show and the games, set in the Kanto region. It's got some realistic shit in there, some not realistic shit, some bad language (OBVIOUSLY :'D), and some sexual themes. If any of this bothers you don't read please.

The following chapter contains: A reference to sex. That's it.

* * *

Walking down the hall of HQ, Aysel's heavy boots rang on the polished marble floor. She was walking to Giovanni's office. Ever since she joined Team Rocket, Aysel wanted nothing more than to please him. The cold smile that he gave her when she'd done well on a mission was reward enough to her to do a good job the next time. She was going up in the ranks as an experienced thief and trainer and hoped to soon be promoted from Grunt to Administrator.

The pokemon she had originally been issued had served her well over the three years she'd been with the Rockets, and in reward for her usefulness she had been granted three more pokemon. The Raticate, Ekans, Machop, and Drowzee made her near-perfect team. If only she had two more Pokemon, she could be unstoppable! She waved any such fantasies from her mind as she opened the door and stepped into Giovanni's office. "You called for me, Gi-Boss." She said, standing at perfect attention.

"Yes." Giovanni said flatly, stroking the Persian by his side. "You retrieved for me a very valuable Pokemon." He sent the Pokemon out of the ball in his other hand. Aysel remembered her most recent mission. The Pokemon Giovanni had was the Arcanine that Aysel had managed to steal from a police officer. "This Pokemon has received police training. It should prove very valuable once it undergoes the training of a Rocket Pokemon. I am very pleased with this." He returned it to it's ball.

Aysel had to suppress her happiness. She stood rigidly. "Yes. Thank you, Giovanni-sir-Boss." She stammered. Giovanni stared at her a second longer than normal.

"Right..."

"Do you have any more assignments for me, Boss?"

"Indeed. But first, your Pokemon." Aysel unhooked the Pokeballs from her belt and released the Pokemon inside of them. Giovanni gave them a once-over and said, "I'm not sure how you were able to do so many jobs with just these Pokemon. They're terribly weak."

"They seem fine to me, Boss. They do their jobs very well." Aysel replied, confused as to why Giovanni would think her Pokemon were weak.

"True, but they could do so much better. We could always get you new Pokemon."

"Th-that isn't necessary, Boss! I like these. Our team is impenetrable!"

"...Hm. Tell me, Grunt, are you becoming attached to your Pokemon?"

Aysel opened her mouth to speak, but then stopped. Was she becoming too attached? "No, of course not, Boss."

"You aren't?"

"No."

"Then you wouldn't mind if I did, say-" He stood and strode over to the Drowzee. "-this?" He kicked it sharply in its sensitive snout. The Drowzee cried out in pain, rubbing its snout, tears in its big watery eyes. Aysel flinched, staring pitifully at her Drowzee. She turned her stare to Giovanni.

"Giovanni..."

"Who gave you permission to call me by name?"

Aysel frowned. "You did. We're alone. It's not like anyone knows anyway." she said, referring to her habits of giving the boss nightly what his wife wouldn't. "I'm not attached to them, but I don't like seeing them hurt."

Giovanni's face contorted into a twisted grin. "That's called being attached, love."

"What's wrong with that?"

Giovanni walked around the Pokemon over to Aysel, taking great care to tread on Ekans's tail as he did, making the Ekans hiss and snap at him. Deftly side-stepping it, he put his hand under Aysel's chin and pulled her face close to his. "You know what's wrong with that. Do you want to get in the way of my goal?"

"No."

"Don't you want to help me achieve my goal?" He asked, moving his hand higher, to her cheek.

"Yes, but-"

He pulled back and slapped her across the face. "No. There won't be any 'buts'. You either assist me unconditionally or you don't."

Aysel grit her teeth in silence. "Now, don't you want to help me achieve my goal?" He questioned. "Answer me."

"Yes."

"Good." He turned and took a few steps away from her. "Do stop being so fond of those Pokemon. They can easily be...disposed of."

"You wouldn't!" Aysel's eyes flashed with shock and worry for the companions she'd known for so long.

"You of all people should know me well enough to know that I would, Aysel."

"I...can't let you."

He turned his head back slightly. Enough to listen, but not enough to look her in the eye. "You're going to disobey me?"

"Yes. I can see clearly now. I may have stolen Pokemon before, but I was so wrong. I only ever did it for you. Not anymore."

Giovanni closed his eyes, letting her words soak in. He smiled again. Snapping his fingers, his Persian got to it's feet from where it was laying and growled angrily. "Well, it's been fun. You were so loyal up until this point and the sex was great, but I guess all good things come to an end eventually. Goodbye."

Aysel glared at him, knowing that neither he or his Pokemon intended for her to leave the HQ tower alive. "Machop, use Seismic Toss against that Persian." She ordered. The Machop stayed where it stood. "Machop?" It wouldn't answer her. The Persian growled more as it came ever closer. "Ekans? Drowzee?" They stayed where they were. They wouldn't listen to her. "Raticate?" Raticate's ear twitched. It turned to look at her, but then looked away. She had been betrayed. Looking around desperately for an escape, she decided to jump out of the window. It was four stories, but it was better than dying here. She told her Pokemon, "I'm sorry I have to leave you here."

Giovanni watched her as she walked over to a window, standing seven feet away from it. "What are you doing?"

One tear streaming down her face for Giovanni to see, she turned to him. "Yeah, it's been fun." Aysel steeled herself one final time, and ran full speed at the window, all in the room watching her before crashing into the glass, splinters and shards piercing her skin before she fell from the building and into the sea below.

* * *

A/N: Giovanni is such a bitch. :'D So how was it? Please review! Reviews keep my confidence in the story. If you would like to see more, PLEASE RIDE MY ASS ABOUT IT. I forget and get sidetracked so easy it's not even funny. I had stories with one chapter in the beginning and zilch for MONTHS because I was sidetracked. D:

Thanks for reading!

~Cri


End file.
